


Vent but with comfort

by Autisticvampireclub



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: God it’s 3am, M/M, Suicide mention, This is vent but like with a happy ending, i use fictional characters to emulate the comfort I wish I could recieve, its Michael’s turn to be projected onto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub
Summary: Vent but it’s to make me feel not sad and also it’s shippy at the end because I wish I had someone who would comfort me in a very specific way and this is wish fulfillment





	Vent but with comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I’m doing this again but this time it’s more just to try and make myself feel better

“Mhm, Jeremy?”

Jeremy groaned as Michael shook him awake. Forcing one eye open, he glanced over at Michael’s face, which was blurred by the darkness of the room. “What?”

“Do you think I’m a monster?”

“A… a what?” Jeremy asked, head tilting to the side with confusion. 

Michael sighed. “I mean… like… do you think I’m a bad person? Do you think I’m a gross person?”

“No! No, of course not,” Jeremy replied, shaking his head, “why in hell would you ever think I would?” 

Michael’s eyes fell to the floor. “I don’t know. I’ve kinda been feeling like a monster lately… I’m ugly, no one likes me, all I do is hurt people… but like, I don’t really care. I’m perfectly fine being a monster.”

“Michael-“

“Which probably just makes it worse,” Michael cut in. “I keep hurting people by not caring, I keep hurting you, I keep hurting everyone… I wish I looked like a monster so everyone would stay away from me. I wish I had fangs and claws so everyone would know I was dangerous. That I hurt people. I wish I was never fucking born, I wish I was dead-“

“MICHAEL!” Jeremy grabbed him by the shoulders and leaned into his face. “Your not a monster! Your not any of that stuff, got it?

Michael didn’t respond. He bit his lip, eyes still fixated on the floorboards. Jeremy cupped a hand around Michael’s cheek, and gently tilted his face to look at him. 

“I swear Michael, your not a bad person. Everyone makes mistakes, everyone grows. Just look at me.” 

Michael shook his head. “No, what I did was way worse, it was gross and awful and terrible, don’t you remember?”

“Michael that was years ago! That’s not who you are anymore,” Jeremy insisted. 

“But what if I-“

Jeremy shushed him and pulled him onto the bed. “C'mon… you really think I would still be sticking around if you were all that bad? Contrary to what you think, your pretty great.”

Michael sighed and leaned into Jeremy’s shoulder. “I kinda thought you just stuck around because you had no one else…” 

“Dude, your my best friend. We stick together no matter what. You stuck by me when I was being an idiot, so what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t do the same for you?”

“...I’m still a monster.”

Jeremy pulled Michael into a hug, and planted a kiss on his forehead. “Well, then your a pretty cute monster.”

Michael flushed bright red and pushed Jeremy away. “Stop!”

“Noooooo…”

“Jeremy this is serious!”

“Seriously adorable.”

Michael moaned in embarrassment, hiding his face with his hands. “Ughhh… I love you, you dork…”

“Love you too, Mikey.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I’m constantly worried I’m hurting other people just by being alive and the things I’ve done will never leave me alone which is why I can’t sleep
> 
> Aaaaaaaa


End file.
